William Afton
Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Purple Guy vs Jeff the Killer * Purple Guy vs. Purple Link With the Undertale-verse * Composite FNAF-verse vs Undertale-verse Possible Opponents * Balloon Boy * Chara (Undertale) * Flowey (Undertale) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * The Spy (TF2) Purple Guy Purple Guy (Real name Mike Afton) is the murderer of the six children (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden Freddy and the Puppet). He committed the murder of the five children in 1987 during Night 6 (in Five Nights at Freddy's 2). He was also working at Freddy Fazbear's pizza as a Nightguard, and he could be the Phone Guy, but this is unlikely as Phone Guy died in FNAF 1 while Purple died at least a year later. Purple Guy has knowledge of the Spring lock suits and was helping people to fit in Spring Bonnie's suit (and Fredbear's suit possibly). History For a lot of years, the Purple Guy was an employee at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He has killed a children outside a pizzeria (presumably Fredbear's Family Diner) and he left the body behind by leaving in a purple car. The Purple Guy has killed five more children at the "new and improved" pizzeria, in 1987. In 1993, he destroyed the animatronics suits and has been chased by the souls of the kids in the safe room. To hide from them, the Purple Guy used the Spring Bonnie suit and died inside of it due to the spring lock failures. For thirty years, his body has decayed inside the suit and in 2023, the Spring Bonnie suit has been found and placed to a new location : Fazbear's Fright. After the new location burnt, the Spring Bonnie suit has been spotted on a newspaper. Physical Appearance Purple Guy is wearing a purple jacket and he wears a Security badge. Fictional appearances * FNaF 2 (2014) * FNaF 3 (2015) * FNaF 4 (2015) * FNaF : The Silver Eyes (2015) **This is a novel** * FNaF World (2016) * FNAF Sister Location (2016) **Name appears in Source Code** Abilities and powers * Weapons * "Speed song" can temporarily boost his speed. * "Slasher" is an attack that has a 10% chance to deal 99999 damage. * "Hocus Pocus" is an atttack that has a chance can to turn enemies into weaker enemies. Feats * Outran Foxy, who runs at 13 meters a second. * Tore apart animatronics with endoskeletons made of steel or titanium Faults * Slasher is unreliable * Hocus Pocus dosn't work on much stronger enemies * Animatronics he outran and tore apart where probably rusted Gallery 228.png|Purple Guy in the rare screens of FNaF 3. 252.png|Purple Guy in the rare screens of FNaF 3. Purple Person.png|Purple Guy as seen in the "Go, go" minigame from FNaF 2. Stuff3.gif|Purple Guy stuffing en employee in a Spring Bonnie suit. Purple Guy Cackle Gif.gif|Purple Guy escaping from the children's soul by hiding in Spring Bonnie. Purple Guy Death Gif 3.gif|Purple Guy dying due to the springlock failures. maxresdefault-2.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's characters Category:Male Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains